Starboy (Scifi Fantasy AU)
by Saitoukid1412
Summary: Craig Tucker is what you would call a stoic boring guy who believes in a black and white aesthetic for life. Everything was perfect for him, that is until he began to have dreams of unknown galaxies, unknown visions and what seemed to be a destiny he wouldn't dare to set foot on. Little did he know, that just a little curiosity was just enough of a gentle push was enough of a start


I took a long peek from the inner corners of my eyes to which I dared to open entirely. It was about 37 degrees but the light sprawled into my room as if a sunny ray of hope was attempting to peer through the clouds today. But that was never the case. Especially in South Park that is, by the afternoon the roads would be covered in snow. I flop myself back into sleeping position, hoping Id be able to remain a few more seconds in the bliss of my room. I play with the star stickers hung on my roof, as I spread my fingers pretending to catch them between my index and ring finger. You'd think by 17, I'd have gotten rid of those fuckers, but no my friend Craig Tucker is forever a spaceman.

I start to smell the aroma of my mother's breakfast table, but I wasnt all that interested in eating today. You'd think I'd be almost nihilistic, to how everything seemed like shit to me. When I was 10 years old, I thought I was in a bad mood but it's been 7 years now so I guess this is who I am now.

Why wasn't I enjoying life? I had a decent family, a decent house, I was the ace of the baseball team, my friends are popular, and oh yeah, I had a boyfriend.

I ended up dating Tweek after being shipped by everyone in town, and just giving into the status quo. It wasn't too bad though, the girls here are sluts and Tweek was there for me and he was fun to tease and cuddle with; my human Stripe. Tweek was also there when Stripe had died when I turned 11, Tweek dressed up as a hamster and stuck to me 24/7. Despite that I appreciated his attempts, back then I thought he was lame for that and I tease him constantly about it. And on to how I feel about it now, Tweek is a fucking cinnamon bun.

I tossed my legs one by one as I trampled sheepishly to my closet, taking out a pair of black sweatpants, and an indigo t shirt. I layered it with my signature dark blue sweater I only ever throw out when I grew out of it.  
I slid my closet door shut and stared at my mess of an appearance; aside from my freshly changed clothes, my tousled raven hair and dark circles, I look almost undeniably like one of the goths.

Why haven't I joined them yet anyway?

The vibration of my phone almost blares in the silence of my room, as I sheepishly almost crawl to the edge of my bed where I have it charging.

New message:  
Tweek🐹 -  
Gmornin Craugf!1!  
We have work today.  
Don't be late and eat  
atleast an eggo today  
pls _  
🚀

I chuckle at how cute Tweek was for adding the rocket emoji. I was kind of lucky to have someone like Tweek, he was supportive, kind, and dependent of me. And he sure knew how to put up a fight, though we honestly dont fight anymore when we do it's fucking scary. The way I was raised, I ended up believing and becoming someone who constantly needs to lead, and to dominate. I cringe at the thought of myself being a stereotypical gay Top pairing but it sure beats being the girl in the relationship. So I completely try to keep Tweek soft.

But I was always content that while I was always lost in my macho mentality, Tweek was always there to fill in what I can't do for myself.

Like remembering to eat. I wouldnt have gotten the job that I had if it wasnt for Tweek's lessons on the creation of a simple coffee, the complicated ones came after years of practice.

I sigh.

Huh?

For some reason I felt a sheer emotion of annoyance. It seemed to be a regular occurrence now a days, everything that I once believed made me happy seems to annoy me now. Everything seems boring now.

I liked boring. I liked my boring suburban life, and I liked the routine. But something was off, ever since that night I had that wierd dream and _he_ was there.

I shook my head in frustration that I wasn't thinking like myself. Why would I think of that kid anyway? Him and his gang always got into some strange bullshit, and dragged me only when I was convenient to them.

Like my tenth birthday.

I almost pull my hair out ruffling it to come back to my senses. Nothing happened that day, I didn't hang out with them-  
And Kenny is dead.

I almost scurry violently down the stairs still attempting to place my hat on my head whilst I was in full speed towards the door.

"Craig! Eat something!" My mom shouted from the kitchen; she must have heard me running down the stairs

"Not hungry." I mumble as I slam the door shut behind me.

I grabbed a piece of gum and tossed it in my mouth. I started smoking when I was 15, and have been sober since Christmas last year.

Tweek and Ruby teamed up against me and literally cried for me to stop smoking.

After a few corners I finally reached Tweak Bros and chimed the door as I opened it.

"C-craig!" Tweek chirped almost vibrating from the other side of the counter. He skidded towards me with an apron and a towel.  
"You're full of s-snow..."

"Cold as fuck too."

Tweek handed me the apron and removed my hat to dust it for me. He was almost like my wife, and even handed me a cup of coffee despite that I'm supposed to take orders now that I clocked in.

"Didya do your homework?" Tweek asked as I followed him behind the counter.

"We had homework?" I replied nonchalantly.

Tweek almost spills the coffee in response. "But I texted you twice! AH!"

"I was tired okay," I grumble taking a small chug of the coffee, completely ignoring the burning sensation that surfaced afterward.

"Really Craig?" Token almost at the nick of time walked through the door entering our conversation. "We sit next to each other and you don't even have the energy to cheat off of me. Tweek, this boy needs more caffeine."

"O-okie." Tweek replies grabbing the handle to the refill my Christmas mug.

"Not literally kiddo." I interject, taking the pot from him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Token sat himself on a stool. "Just hanging around, I'd like a muffin by the way."

Tweek immediately takes one out for him, and places it on a Christmas shaped plastic plate.

"Oh I see the festive plates are out." Token points out.

"Yeah, I almost accidently ordered 2,000 instead of 200; last night was Hella busy." I reply as I start refilling the cups.

"I'd bet." Token replied as he bit into the muffin. "Typical Craig."

Typical smartass.

I had a wierd gut feeling before Token spoke next, almost like when you're about to hear something you've always wanted to hear.

"Cartman is doing that obnoxious advertising thing again for Kenny's memorial." Token suddenly mentions.

"It's that time again.."Tweek mentions, solemn enough that he lasts an entire 3 second response without stuttering.

I forcefully take my attention away like always and take someone's order but I was still in the booth enough to hear their conversation.

"He made almost 5k last year taking advantage of people's emotions with his manipulative sap shit." Token took a last bite of his muffin.

Tweek giggles. "L-like when he lead a Christian group with love songs and inserting Jesus into the lines."

"Bingo." Token laughs. "I still cringe."

I almost spit as I interject. "You think that nazi asshole is funny? What about that time he convinced everyone you were patient zero and that world was gonna end because of you."

Token scoffs. "He's so ridiculous that it's hilarious."

I roll my eyes, clearly failing at forcing him to change the subject and I leave the booth to go clean the tables.

I walk back after I feel they have probably found a more pleasant subject to talk about. Just right after I take an order, Tweek approaches me like a big-eyed puppy.

"U-um Craig." Tweek mentions as I'm blending an iced Frappuccino, completely annoyed as to why anyone wants to drink this cold shit in this freezing weather. And it sure as hell is a burden enough having to blend it with bare fingers I have to constantly wash because of health regulations. "I think we should go this year.."

"Disneyland?" I question. I take it he might be asking to go, since it's been a topic of discussion for about 3 years now. Since he got me a job here, I believe I have enough in my savings to even consider the trip.

"N-no..um..." Tweek fumbles with his words while I multitask and pour a cup of Americano. "To see Kenny...ya know. I heard Kyle mention they hold the ceremony on the mountains, and the view is spe-spectacular..!"

I don't reply.

I swear to god.

"Craig..."

Don't.

"I wanna pay my respects.. dont you..?"

Just as I open the lid of the Blender I slam it shut causing both Token and Tweek to jump.

"Listen, I never cared about that poverty stricken kid, and I don't care about him now." I poor the blend into a cup along with sloppily sprayed and yet perfectly landed whip cream and hand it to the customer who was startled by my actions as well. "If you wanna go so bad, go by yourself. It burdens me."

I watched Tweek's usually tweaked out face become a solemnly calm expression, and he turned around to continue working.

The rest of the morning shift after Token left, Tweek was almost completely silent. He answered only to customers and when he needed anything work-related from me. Hadn't even twitched once, but if he did he must have done it silently because I still had to clean up after his tracks of minor spills. I was beginning to become irritated as I was almost completely over what I said earlier, but Tweek seemed to have become upset by my response. Sure, that wasn't the best way to reply, but I really honestly would rather not be dragged in to anything related to those assholes I spent 6 years staying away from.

As much as a complete cynical as I was, I fucking hate disputes between us, and I was not gonna let this become another Tweek vs. Craig.

By the time we clocked out and Tweek began to walk out the door on his own I had the last of it, and grabbed him by the shoulder forcing his attention.

"Whats the deal."

Tweek twitched in surprise but he quickly calmed down, and his face became solemn once again. "It's nothing."

"Don't give me that crap." I growled. "Don't be a complicated bitch and tell me what's wrong."

Tweek turned his body completely to face me, not once looking me in the eyes. "It's just..."

He then looked up at me as if he became confident enough to speak and looked me in the eyes at the same time. "W-what do you have against Kenny?"

I look at him surprised as if he had just asked why you never speak of the devil. I bite my lip forcing back the urge to spit some cynical shit that avoided the subject like usual. Tweek gave me a look of desperation and his need to fix what ever is wrong with me almost tied me down.  
I open my mouth to speak but no words come out.

Just then we hear a familiar raspy lisp voice, approaching from behind me. "Sup, queermos."

Eric Cartman stood 15 feet away from us holding a stack of fliers and having Butters Stotch drag a cart full of them. The fat sack of shit shed a few pounds over the years but his shitty personality was deemed unchanged. I felt almost sorry for Butters who seemed like he was bullied again into another one of Eric's selfish schemes.

"Hi Tweek, Hi Craig!" Butters almost sang.

"H-hi!" Tweek twitched almost tiptoeing over my shoulder to display he is replying.

"What the hell are you doing on my turf." I mumble through my teeth like a lion in dominance turning around completely and exposing Tweek.

"What, a guy can't get a cup of Joe round here?"

"We don't take kindly to fat types round here." I spat, imitating Skeeter from the old bar that was still in business after 6 years.

"Shut up asswipe! Football players are supposed to be big! Unlike you gay ballerinas tossing balls around."

"There's only one ball." I correct.

"Why? Did Tweek suck one in by accident last night?" He burst out laughing hysterically.

I grit my teeth. That fat bastard, it's bad enough Tweek has self esteem issues with us being known as the only "gay couple" in town. I have to hold myself back not to square up and smash his face in.

"It's not our fault Kyle doesnt give you any action."

He stops laughing almost contently, but is quickly interrupted by my retort. "I-I'll have you know Kahl has sucked my balls before."

I yawn. "Literally it's all your imagination fatass."

"Fuck you Craig! Your momma's so poor she wears cheerios for earings."

My eyebrow twitched half because he tried to make a yo mamma joke about my mom, and the other half that he's still irrelevantly insecure that I'm the third poorest kid in town.

I skid my sneakers on the ground making an icy sneer as I pull Tweek's hand in the process. I hear Eric banter behind us.

"This isn't over Tucker! Don't even dare to bring your gay ass to Kinny's memorial!"

"Not dreaming of it!" I snare as I pick up our face heading to the direction of Tweek's house.

Tweek is tripping and falling over as he regains his breath, he pulls out his hand to be able to rest.

"C-Craig-" He coughed. "T-that was unnecessary!"

"What?!" I breathlessly shouted. "That I stood up for myself against that prick?!"

"N-no AHK!" He screeched. "The fact that you unne-necessarily got into it!"

"What was I supposed to do?! Run like a pussy?!" I shouted in his face, which I took a step back as I felt the red flag signal I was getting out of line.

"I-I really wanted to go! No he- he!"

I practically grip his shoulders as I look him in the face. "That's what you're fucking worried about?! Who cares! We have nothing to do with those assholes!"

"K-kenny was our friend!"

"He's not mine!" I retorted.

Before I could open my eyes from the shout, I felt a cold hard slap sting my face, the warmth quickly surfacing, and my right jaw ached from the pressure. I turn my head back eyes wide open, I stare at Tweek who stood a foot and almost two inches beneath me, the fury in his eyes, the glassy texture, and the spikes in his hair almost falling over on his forehead. I almost stop breathing.

"Get over yourself Craig Tucker!" I heard his stern untweeked anger-stricken voice ring in my ears like a hammer. "You think you're all alone and have this icy wall avoiding anyone who dared destroy your shitty boring lifestyle like the plague! But you forget dude, you're not alone! You have people who care about you! People who work day in and day out desperately burning their ass off trying to melt that damn wall!"

He pushes me and I almost lose balance in my trance.

"Craig Tucker why are you so fucking hard to understand! You have this monotone voice and this stoic poker-faced demeanor! What are you thinking!" He continues to slam his fists on my chest as he starts to crack in his voice. "W-why...Why can't I know what's hurting you...W-why!" His head falls against my chest. "W-why can't I fix you..."

My arms are twitching, the knot in my throat piercing my esophogas, I can almost feel the tears I haven't shed in years sting my ears, aching to fall out.

But Tweek cried my fair sure. "D-damnit!" He sobbed, and I felt my arms unconciously twitch around him, gripping his jacket. I grit my Teeth against his hairsprayed blonde hair. My heart almost aches at all his sobs.

"Tweek."

He continues to sob. "Sh-shut up!" He mumbles against my chest. "D-dont you dare expose me! Gahk! I'm such a girl!"

I chuckle almost bitterly from the atmosphere and dryness of my knotted throat. "Good. I wasn't born gay remember?"

"I-I'm not gay either!"

"Not even if you kissed a guy?"

"N-no way!"

I expose him on purpose, pulling him back, and his completely flustered teary face along with tear stains and snot, I quickly wipe his nose before I surprise him with a dominant kiss across his lips, dry but warm I felt my fingers tingle on his shoulders.

I pull away and his face is almost red, he makes a flustered pleasured face, he tries to hid by shutting his eyes.

"Seems pretty gay to me."

"O-only if it's with you..."

"This is our second kiss since middle school."

"GAH! Exactly y-you can't just kiss me you know! W-we're both guys it's embarassing!" He chokes trying to retreat into my chest again.

"Wanna make out?"

"STOP!" He shouts, rubbing his face roughly on my chest.

I snicker. I'm glad the situation became less gloomy, and we were able to joke around normally. I bit my lip, remembering that this could have ended badly, like he could have blown his shit, and I would have responded the same way and our blood would be stained across the snow once again. I have a serious demeanor once again and once Tweek feels confident enough to remove himself he shivers as he returns to the cold.

"L-let's go home. I-I have to help you with your homework!"

I returned to my usual monotone yet normal demeanor and place a hand over his head as we start walking. "yeah, yeah honey, don't forget to hand my laundry."

"Damnit Craig!"He said pushing me on the side of the rode, and laughing, I felt the world turn sideways for a second. I can see the snowy mountains turn vertical.

And that's when I saw it.

I saw a shooting star pass by and in the distance in that direction I see the orange figure, standing, as if it was watching me. It was a split second too long, losing my balance as I stop to get a definite look, I fall backwards onto the icy road.

 _"Do you believe in immortal destiny?"_

 _"I don't know like soulmates?"_

 _"It's almost like the sky!"_

 _"It's beautiful."_

 _"Don't you think we could be soulmates?"_

 _"That's gay."_

 _"I'd be gay my whole life! But I'm immortal so I'd be gay forever!"_

 _Liar._

"CRAIG!"

Tweek's figure sat over me, I felt his icy tear land on my face.

I open my eyes completely, seeing him bury his face in his hands, I see the open door of my room.

"Y-you fell, and then you wouldn't wake up. GAH!" He sobbed. "I thought I killed you!"

"Tweek you never cry this much..." I joke.

He grips my jacket from the bed. "Y-you idiot who cares when it's this serious. I-I seriously don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" I say sitting up, wincing at the pain from hitting the hard icy road, I crack my arm and back to ease the soreness. Also starting to wonder if Tweek dragged or carried me here, I'm an athlete so I wouldn't be surprised if my muscle put me on some weight despite being tall, my muscle proportions were slender.

"I..."

Ruby peaked in for a second and I realized I was in my room, she tossed a fruit juice pack. "Mom says to drink it up so u don't dehydrate. Honestly what kind of baseball player faints. Queer."

I flip her off, and she flips off the same way considerately shutting the door behind her and I take her kind gesture of even bringing it to me means she cares.

"Hm?" I mumble, assuring him to continue what he was saying as I pop a straw in, and take a sip.

He takes a moment to regain his thought process. "I-I feel like I'm gonna lose you."

"I dont have a terminal illness."

"Th-that's not i-it!" He replies. "I-I just feel like my time with you has been limited...y-ya know...I..I have this anxious feeling like I'm not appreciating you enough..and j-just a while ago..." His eyes begin to tear up.

"Don't go Clyde on me right now."

"I-I'm serious Craig!" He looks me in the eyes with the same desperate and yearning solemn look. As if he was serious that he believed he was losing me, like I was on my deathbed or, I might be cheating on him.

Fuck.

The small vision I had when I fell over, returned to me and I feel my hand with the juice packet, lay on the bed.

"Tweek..."

He snorted his nose. "Y-yeah?"

"I...I'll tell you..."

"About-?"

"What I have against Kenny Mccormick."

* * *

 **Thanks so much for opening this fanfic and even getting this far. It means you're interested! I'm so excited and have high hopes for this story. It's going be rather long and full of plot so I hope you enjoy these types of fanfics. It may not seem like an AU yet, just the fact that immortal Kenny has been dead for years. xD Please stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
